<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body language will do the trick by gaymerkree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786142">Body language will do the trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree'>gaymerkree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Body Language [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Dog!Ruby, F/F, Intersex, Intersex Character, Intersex Female Character, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Weiss gets railed as usual, cat!weiss, if another person says I don't tag my intersex ruby I'm going to commit murder, intersex!Ruby, mechanic!Ruby, please read the tags, ruby has a penis!!!!!, short bout of 69, they're sorta faunus?, weiss wants to get full on railed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's about time.” It’s more aggressive than she means, but she’s outside of her comfort zone with the lean wolf a head taller than her, in a faded grey jumpsuit and languid smile. “I’m Weiss Schnee. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I need to be back at my office by nine tomorrow.”<br/>The wolf’s eyes trail up her body, and Weiss’ tail curls at the heated look before the wolf mix smiles. “‘Course ma’am. We’ll get ‘er up and runnin’ in a jiffy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Body Language [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rwby</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body language will do the trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Intersex!Ruby. Ruby has a penis. If I get one more person who says I don't tag my smut with futa I'm going to absolutely lose it. Intersex people exist now read my kinky cat/dog smut.<br/>They're sorta faunus, tails and ears though, and mating cycles stuff.<br/>I had a rough time of this till I realized kpop is really good smut writing music. There will likely be more smut oneshots for this AU. Shout out once more to tumblr users moekumo and nobyas for being chill af and fuling my creative gene.</p><p>12/6/2020: Did an additional edit of this since I'm writing a part 2 so there's that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Body language will do the trick</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If you stay with me tonight, then we'll talk it over</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That's the danger, you're missing it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I just think we're overthinking it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>I think we're overthinking it</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Body Language </span>
  </span>
  <span>- Carly Rae Jepsen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life had gotten a lot more, and a lot less complicated after walking into the grungy downtown mechanic shop of central Vale. Actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her was probably enough. Life became more complicated after </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>the, maybe a little grungy </span>
  <em>
    <span>mechanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of the downtown central Vale mechanic shop. Weiss Schnee had been on her way back from a week-long trip to Atlas when her expensive town car sputtered out on the highway, nearly ramming into the median as she swerved. As luck would have it, the aforementioned grungy mechanic shop was just a couple miles away, and she only had to wait a short while for a tow truck to pull up, with the tall wolf-dog who step out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Living in Vale had gotten the feline used to the several types of dogs she’d come in contact with within the inner city. Hounds, terriers, retrievers, even mutts, but the tall reddish-brown wolf hybrid had caught her by surprise. Weiss emerged from her car quickly, pulling her tight pencil skirt down and holding her hand out to the grinning canine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's about time.” It’s more aggressive than she means, but she’s outside of her comfort zone with the lean wolf a head taller than her, in a faded grey jumpsuit and languid smile. “I’m Weiss Schnee. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I need to be back at my office by nine tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf’s eyes trail up her body, and Weiss’ tail curls at the heated look before the wolf mix smiles. “‘Course ma’am. We’ll get ‘er up and runnin’ in a jiffy.” Her accent comes out in an upbeat drawl, smooth like honey and it warms her from the tips of her ears to her toes. “I’m Ruby Rose.” She grins as she says her name, all sunshine, and flowers, the heated gaze from before is almost lost in earnest silver eyes. “Let me give ya a ride to the shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tipped ears flick as she steps aside for Weiss to approach the tow truck, and she looks over the town car with practiced ease. Silently, Weiss climbs into the passenger side of the truck and watches the wolf work. Right aways she can tell Ruby is meticulous, the way she walks around the car slowly, checking for anything that could have caused an issue from the road. She passes Weiss a playful smirk before walking back to the door of her truck and signaling the heiress to roll down the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I take a look-see under the hood?” Everything about the taller woman sets Weiss on edge. Her sharp teeth that formed a charming grin, glittering silver eyes, toned and tanned biceps flexed as the woman settled her hands on her hips and bent through the window. They end up nearly nose to nose, and Weiss fumbles for her keys, shoving them forward into the hybrid’s hands. Ruby grins again, shifting back out of the window before unlocking the car and popping the hood. Weiss’ heart thunders in her chest, something deep and feral growls at the back of her mind as she watches the short sleeves of Ruby’s jumpsuit tighten around her biceps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confident way Ruby moves keeps Weiss’s steady attention. The tensing of the muscles on her arms, the way the rose tattoo on her forearm flexes as she moves, she almost feels herself drool. Movement towards the truck nearly startles her, making her tense up before realizing the mechanic had finished her inspection and was preparing the tow truck to start their journey. Weiss watches in awe as Ruby tugs down the thick hook from the back of the tow truck to attach it to the back end of her sleek black car. With a subtle lick of her lips, Weiss watches the way Ruby’s arm muscles ripple and tighten as she does her work, then she slides easily into the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like she broke a belt.” Ruby’s voice is earnest and cheerful, reflected in the soft wag of her tail, and a flick of her ears. “I’ll have ‘er fixed up real good, real quick.” The wolf’s grin is almost contagious, Weiss finds herself smiling as well, transfixed on a bead of sweat that drips past wild reddish-brown hair along the slope of a tan neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low rumble, the truck starts and the radio clicks to life, the low hum of a classic country song makes Weiss cringe a little when she recognizes it. Ruby’s smile brightens as the chorus kicks in and she sings along with the lyrics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hey, pretty lady won't you give me a sign? I'd give anything to make you mine o' mine. I'll do your biddin' and be at your beck and call. </span>
  </em>
  <span>” She’s a little off-key, but she winks flirtatiously at the silver-haired woman before continuing. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine, man I gotta have her she's a one of a kind. I'm going once, going twice, I'm sold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the garage takes the length of the song and half another that Ruby joyously sings along to as well, keeping up her light flirts and playful winks. When they arrive Weiss nearly throws herself out of the truck to get space between them. Ruby’s voice had some effect on her, but nothing compared to the winks and smiles. All Weiss could think of is what those silver eyes would look like above her in a dark room. As she tumbles out of the truck she is caught on something, and nearly falls on her face, if not for the aforementioned mechanic’s strong arms and cheerful smile. “Careful there ma’am.” A fuzzy image of the lean wolf saying ‘yes ma’am’ for other reasons flutters through her mind and Weiss feels her face heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a restroom I could use?” Ruby smiles, and Weiss realizes belatedly that she’s pressed against the door of her truck and Ruby’s tensed forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes’um. Upstairs, take a left then straight back to the left again.” She nearly sprints away from long limbs and coiled muscles to the back of the shop and through a door listed for ‘employees only.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the door with a heavy breath, Weiss quickly finds out why the door is listed as such, above the small garage is a little apartment, one or two bedrooms, with a decently sized living area. It’s modestly furnished, with a workbench in the back corner of what should be a dining room, littered with parts, and all manner of tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The directions lead her to two doorways, the one to the left, as she was told, was clearly a bathroom, and the other a darkened bedroom. Curiosity bubbles beneath her skin, pinpricks of need to look further. Tail swishing back and forth, she listens for any noise. Mechanic clanking and churning from the garage is far off, the Wolf-dog was clearly doing her job, none the wiser of Weiss’ curiosities. A light switch by the door frame lights the room in a dull glow, showing off the moderately sized room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What appears to be a queen-sized bed is stationed in the middle of the room against the back wall of the small apartment, on the left side of the bed is a small nightstand and lamp, and on the other side is an L-shaped desk littered in more tools and half-finished projects, and an older desktop computer. The wall along the door frame is bare save for a small dresser littered in framed pictures and what appear to be keepsakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking she picks up the first photo she sees, a newer one from the looks at it. The photo shows Ruby with two other women, a black cat, and a muscular golden retriever. Ruby and the ebony feline are on either side of the grinning retriever as she holds out her hand, a shiny engagement ring glittering in the sunlight. The next picture is much older, in a beaten old metal frame, it’s Ruby and the retriever girl again, but this time there’s a wolf in the background. The woman looks just like Ruby, with a rounder face and sharper smile. She’s got an arm around each of them, smiling brightly. Blue eyes settle on another picture, but as she reaches to pick it up she hears the creak of a door and she locks eyes with brilliant silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wonderin’ what caught ya up ‘ere.” She doesn’t look mad, or upset, only curious and calm. “That’s my family.” With a few easy steps, she’s behind Weiss with a hand over her own, to cradle the picture, while her other arm loops around Weiss to point at the players in their guessing game. “Tall blonde is my sister, Yang, and the dark-haired kitty there is Blake.” She says the term so playfully familiar Weiss can’t begin to get mad. Behind her, her tail flickers across Ruby’s front, and the wolf leans in closer, as the wolf points to the other pictures littering the desk. “This guy here’s our dad, TaiYang, and that’s mom, Summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up till then, Ruby had done all the talking, since Weiss was so busy staring at her stupid cute smile, and charming voice, and strong, toned muscles. Ruby doesn’t move, but places the photo’s back on the shelf, keeping her arms against the dresser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, was it?” The feline nods roughly, taking in all the contours of Ruby’s naturally beautiful face, her almond-shaped eyes, tanned skin, and confident brow. “We’re still a ways out from Vale proper, and this fix’ll take the better part of the evening.” She licks her lips cautiously, eyes flickering down to Weiss’ lips. “I’ll get ‘er done, but it’ll be better for you to get a hotel for the night. She’ll be ready to go bright and early.” And just like that, she pulls away, whatever heat between them evaporated like water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulse pounding in her ears, Weiss stands dumbfounded in the wolf-dog’s bedroom. Ruby’s gone, back in the garage working on her car, and Weiss tries to catch her breath. Every interaction with the wolf did </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It wasn’t fear, or intimidation, something about her tall lean frame sent shivers up Weiss’ spine and threatened to turn her into a puddle on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick internet search finds a small inn just up the road, something close enough to walk to, but Ruby kindly offers a ride in her truck after she finishes her work. She tells the silver-haired woman she can wait in her house, and while Weiss agrees she’s too distracted by the apartment itself to do anything but look around. She discovers it does have two bedrooms, but the spare is nearly empty, like someone just moved out, though the rest of the house looks more or less settled. It’s nearly eight at night when Ruby tromps up the stairs and grins widely to the feline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all set!” She slicks her hair back with another playful smile before unzipping her jumpsuit. “Just a few more things to finish in the mornin’, but no use keepin ya here too long! I’ll take a quick shower and get ya over to Nora’s.” Weiss nods, trying not to focus on the brief flashes of skin before the taller woman disappears within the darkened bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Ruby emerges from the hallway in dark-colored jeans and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. She’s wearing boots, and there’s a chain connecting her wallet to her jeans, and it’s truly something Weiss never thought she’d be attracted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hair slicked back and charming smile in place Ruby waits by the door for Weiss to stand and follow her out. “Thank you again for the ride, though it’s really not necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead smirks before opening the tow truck door and bowing slightly for Weiss to climb in before shutting it behind her and climbing in herself. “I can’t let a pretty city lady like yourself roam these streets alone.” Ruby shifts in her seat, looking at herself in the mirror before adjusting it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have plans after this?” She narrows her eyes at the attractive wolf, “You’re very interested in how you look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” She punctuates the answer with a wink, and her ears flick above her head. “But the night is young.” The statement sends a spike of jealousy through Weiss, and she’s really not sure why she can’t have a perfectly normal conversion with this attractive wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she smiles again it’s soft, something between shy and excited, and it sends a chill up Weiss’ spine. They don’t talk much during the drive, well, Weiss doesn’t talk much, Ruby is happy to point out small memorable spots in the darkened town, and tell small stories about their locations. “Sounds like you have a lot of fun here.” Weiss chimes softly, especially charmed by the wolf’s cheerful anecdotes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do alright.” The canine smiles softly again and Weiss’ heart beats in double time. They pull into an older looking building, lit brightly through the glass windows and tall outside lights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nora’s Inn and Pub Food </span>
  </em>
  <span>is advertised brightly in pink with green accents, and there’s a thrum of happy music beating through the glass. “This is Nora’s, best food in town, thanks to Ren.” There’s a fond smile on her face as she turns to Weiss again, and Weiss wonders why breathing became so hard all of a sudden. “Listen, don’t feel obligated or nothin’, but I wanted to ask if I could buy you a burger, or somethin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shy smile the wolf sends her has her nod yes, “I’d love that-like, I’d like that.” Ruby grins sheepishly, opening the door and letting Weiss through with a flourish. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nora’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>was rowdy, something between a party and a bar, but charming all the same. When Ruby entered the whole place cheered, raising glass after glass to their resident mechanic. They sit in a back corner, a table with two bandanas, red and yellow tied together, and hang across the corner of the booth, and Nora herself takes their orders. Weiss gets a simple chicken salad, and Ruby orders a burger so big they named it after her. “The Ruby Rose Special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one whos ever finished it, besides Nora.” Ruby smiles brightly all the while, content to wave at the occasional hello from her friends, but stays near Weiss. “So tell me about yourself, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss can hear the steady thump of Ruby’s tail wagging in her seat, and she flicks her ears to hear more of it. The sound itself could be annoying, but knowing the emotion behind it made Weiss swoon. “Born and raised in Atlas. My family’s all purebred, white, Serrade petit cats. My sister was in the military, my younger brother is… Insufferable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Silver eyes glitter mischievously as Ruby settles her head in her hand to watch Weiss. The gesture feels too casual but too familiar at the same time. The grinning wolf continued to give Weiss her space, never too close or too far away. She was kind and conscientious, something Weiss wasn’t used to growing up in Atlas. Combined with her stunning smile, and attractive figure, Ruby was an easy sell to Weiss. Sure, she was a canine, but interspecies relationships were only frowned upon, not forbidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She hums, trying not to focus on the cute little dimple on tan cheeks or the way that Ruby’s vacant hand twitches ever so slightly. “I’m not that interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, Ruby shakes her head. “All the most interesting people say that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and how could she argue with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Weiss talked, she talked about her sister, and how they were closer than she was with the rest of her family. She told Ruby excitedly about her job, and how she’s taking over for her father that’s ruining her family company. She talks about her favorite sights and sounds, and best of all she talks about things that don’t matter at all. All the while Ruby listens intently, focused on Weiss in a way she’s never felt before. She feels like the center of Ruby’s world, and it was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about their interests, Weiss talks about her love of music, and the instruments she plays, and Ruby talks about rebuilding an old car with her dad, and the relationship she has with her family. Weiss moves beyond the charming smile and attractive visage to see the woman behind the wolf. Ruby’s sincerity touches something deep within Weiss, something she thought may have died years ago, but the careful smiles and incessant positivity made her hands shake and her heart beat faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting pretty late.” The wolf mix hums, toying lightly with Weiss’ hand. (</span>
  <em>
    <span> When had they started holding hands? </span>
  </em>
  <span>) “I’ll tell Nora to get you a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold slithers through Weiss, cool and slick, and just a little bit uncomfortable. “Wait, Ruby-” The taller woman stops mid-movement to stand, and flops back down to pass a confused look to her companion. “Is-” Weiss’ brow furrows, she wants to ask, but everything Ruby had done up to this point had been so courteous and kind, who was she to ask to spend the night with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to stay with me tonight Weiss?” Her voice is playful, but there’s something beneath the tone that lights Weiss’ skin on fire. “My place only has one bed, but I’d gladly offer you mine. I can take the couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head Weiss laughs, “I’m already imposing, I’ll take the couch if you don’t mind.” Ruby’s smile is cheerful, filled with joy. It’s like there are flowers blooming around her, and Weiss thinks she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short drive back to the small garage is filled with an almost comfortable silence. Weiss can feel her nerves creeping up on her, but she’s determined to pursue the wolf at any cost. She’s obviously interested, or maybe she’s just incredibly nice. Both would make sense, with the way Ruby had treated her thus far, except for that moment in her bedroom…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bedtime is relatively soon after arriving at the small apartment, and Weiss finds herself padded with pillows and blankets staring into the dark of the hallway where she can see Ruby’s silver eyes glittering in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night Weiss.” Her voice is husky and low, and it sends heat through Weiss’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Ruby.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The rumble of a large truck catches the heiress’s attention in the dark of the night. It’s been roughly an hour and she feels like her body is on fire. Sleep was still a distant dream for her as she sent several passing glances down the hallway. The only noise in the apartment was the steady tick of a clock on the wall, and the subtle movement of sheets in the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss groans, thoughts still drifting to the wolf-mix sleeping in the next room. She thinks about those silver eyes that bore into her while they were standing so close in the bedroom and the kind smile from across the table at dinner. All at once, she remembers tensed muscles, and the proud exhaustion of a job well done. The image of the proud canine positioned over her sends a shock of need through her chest to her core, and she shifts against the plush of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuttering out a soft breath, Weiss shifts her nightgown up and slides a hand beneath the band of her underwear. The first touch of her finger against her wet arousal makes her lick her lips. How long had she been like this? Since that moment in the bedroom hours ago? During their dinner when the grinning wolf showed off her sharpened teeth? Or had she been like this since seeing the wolf?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes she thinks about the bedroom again, Ruby’s lean frame leaned over her, and what could have happened differently. A shuttered gasp escapes her throat and she slides a wet digit over her clit and thinks of Ruby. She thinks the wolf would be good at it, touching her. Her long slender fingers, and strong hands. Weiss wishes she could put that toothy mouth to work, settle herself atop that cocky smile, and feel that canine tongue work her through orgasm after orgasm. The fantasy sends a jolt of pleasure through her as she peaks, body going rigid, she covers her mouth to stifle a desperate moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a quiet gasp from the back bedroom, and Weiss feels dread sink into her chest. She waits quietly for any additional noises, and when she hears another quiet sigh she pulls herself off the couch and down the hallway. The door to Ruby’s bedroom is open as she stands in the darkened hallway. Silver eyes glitter in the darkness, meeting her own and sending heat through her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby is propped up on one arm looking down the hallway, breaths coming out slow and labored. The blanket has been removed from her lap, and her pajama bottoms are pulled down revealing a rather impressive erection. Weiss lets her eyes roam the darkened figure of the silver-eyed woman, heated and needy. She was pretty sure her heat wasn’t supposed to be so soon, but the hungry feeling in her chest called to her, made her want to be devoured by the wolf across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss?” The wolf’s voice is low and husky shrouded in arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkened blue eyes follow a bead of sweat down a tan neck, and continues further to watch Ruby’s erection twitch. “Ruby, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could hear you.” Ruby’s sitting up fully now, her voice coming out as a growl as she levels a heated gaze on Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heiress takes the three steps across the expanse of the room and climbs onto the bed. She watches Ruby watch her, breath coming out in heavy puffs with one hand still wrapped around the base of her cock. The erection is bigger than expected, and distinctly canine, with a pointed tip and swollen knot at the base. (She thinks about taking the whole thing inside her, being knotted by the languid wolf, and it makes her heart stutter in her chest.) Nervously she raises her hand to grasp the stiffened member but pauses when Ruby’s breath catches in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Her polite tone should ruin the mood she thinks, but instead, the taller woman nods slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cock is smooth and almost hot to the touch, firm but malleable. Weiss wonders how it would feel to be filled by the appendage, and it sends a shiver up her spine. Wrapping her hand around it fully she hears Ruby gasp low and needy and watches a bead or precum pearl at the tip. The urge to lick it, to fill her mouth with the delectable looking member, to make Ruby buck her hips and writhe in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can make a move past the soft squeezing of the member in her hand, she feels a soft caress at her thigh. “Can I?” The desperate look in silver eyes makes her melt into the touch as Ruby slides her fingers past the border of Weiss’ underwear. She nods yes, and Ruby gasps when she finally presses into slick folds “God Weiss, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>” The statement sends another shiver up her spine, and she almost forgets the cock in her hand when Ruby presses skillful fingers against her swollen clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh!” She moans nearly falling forward, her face now dangerously close to the erect cock. “W-wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you since you stepped out of that fancy car of yours.” It’s slurred as Ruby rubs soft circles around the swollen bud of nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too.” Weiss moans, pressing herself into a skilled hand, and purring low and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Had she ever been so turned on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do…” There's a roulette of words that roll through Weiss’s mind as the wolf licks her lips in thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>To? With? For? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“For you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, she’s far too nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable.” Weiss isn’t actually sure what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>allow the sweet wolf to do to her, but it’s a nice thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sparks within Ruby, and the feline has only a moment to register the look of pure lust in silver eyes as Ruby lifts her legs up and over her, seating the purring cat directly on her face. She moans low and needy as she feels the first lick of a textured tongue across her dripping folds. Falling forward Weiss groans again, purring in time with the heavy licks, her face presses into the knot at the base of Ruby’s erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s cock twitched with need and though she can’t quite reach the full thing, Weiss clumsily wraps her lips around the tip. Needy hips buck towards Weiss’ mouth as she sucks lazily at the pointed tip, letting her rougher tongue work the length she could reach while she massages the knot at its base. Roughly, Ruby sits up, grabbing the base of Weiss’ tail and gripping it roughly, pressing her thumb into the base to make Weiss gasp. At this angle, Weiss can reach more of Ruby’s aching erection, with the wolf’s arm wrapped around her waist holding her nearly upside down. A rough needy lick swipes at her core and Weiss chokes out a rough moan and shivers. There’s a rough growl before another needy lick presses over her core, and she almost loses concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping her mouth around the full tip of the needy erection in her hands Weiss sucks slow, pulling her mouth off the tip to lick at the pearls of cum that trickle out, purring loudly. The act is so incredibly frustrating on both ends, both moaning desperately into each other. Weiss digs sharpened claws into Ruby’s thighs and the wolf hisses with a buck of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft gasp, Weiss is lifted off of Ruby’s erection and tossed to the bed lazily. The silver-eyed woman presses a deep kiss to Weiss’ lips and the feline can taste herself there. It should be foul, something that sends Weiss out of the bed and down the hall, but instead, she melts. It’s all impossibly sexy, even the soft bite of canine teeth at her lip that may or may not have broken skin. She tugs the wolf closer wrapping her legs around a lean waist as she rolls into the taller woman. Ruby growls, grabbing roughly at Weiss’ waist, and presses her hardened member against the wet of Weiss’s underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss gasps legs going weak for a moment as she pulls Ruby even closer. Breathing rough and labored against a tanned collarbone, Weiss wonders briefly how everything lead up to this point, but the thought leaves as soon as it appears, with another roll of the taller woman’s hips. “F-fuck-” Weiss moans, falling backward to watch the wolf as she grips her hips and rolls again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With glazed-over silver eyes, Ruby pants softly. Her hands move from hips to ribs and even towards Weiss’s arms before settling back on shaking hips. “What are we- how far are we-” She presses against Weiss’ ruined underwear her erection twitches again, needy and engorged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Weiss watches unfocused silver eyes flicker across her body, then lock with her own pools of blue. In a quick motion, she pulls off the oversized t-shirt the taller woman loaned her earlier in the night, revealing herself fully. Ruby’s eyes widen before she nearly dives at an already hardened nipple. Strong calloused hands cradle Weiss’s ribs as Ruby sucks roughly at a pale breast, pressing herself further into Weiss’ groin. Pale hands rake desperate claws down a tanned back and the action makes Ruby moan into Weiss’ chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby touches her like she’s starving, and Weiss is a platter of meat waiting to be devoured. The thought should scare her, do something to stop the heavy purr in her chest, and the needy moan that she releases into the night. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ruby- </span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do. Tell me what you like.” The statement is punctuated by Ruby pulling her own shirt off, before switching breasts with a harsh bite and soothing lick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><span>Something in the statement clicks for Ruby, and Weiss is sure she’s never seen another person go so </span><em><span>feral</span></em><span> for another person. It’s certainly a compliment, and </span><em><span>sexy</span></em><span> to see. Mouth still securely attached to Weiss’ skin Ruby pulls off her pajama pants and kicks them off the bed. There’s a pang of longing in Weiss’s chest to </span><em><span>see</span></em> <em><span>her</span></em><span>, to look at the full glory that is </span><em><span>Ruby Rose</span></em><span>, but she can't muster the energy to push the wolf off of her. </span></p><p>
  <span>The wolf finally pulls her mouth away, wrapping an arm around Weiss’s waist to pull her closer, angling her cock towards Weiss’s center. “I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Please- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow and gently she begins sliding herself past slick folds, careful not to thrust her hips too aggressively, but Weiss can see how badly the wolf wants to just give in to her desires. Every so often Ruby stops, careful to allow for Weiss to adjust around her length, and when Weiss’ hips give a needy little wiggle she starts again. Weiss feels the resistance of the knot at the base of the wolf’s cock, and makes her shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above her Ruby is a mess, nearly drooling, panting heavy with need, and Weiss thinks there’s a beauty in the way Ruby looks at her. She feels like putty in the wolf’s hands, but Ruby herself looks like she’d starve without the limber feline. She starts with slow easy thrusts, like a bow on a violin, and together they make music. The steady creek of the bed is the percussion, accented with Ruby’s soft grunts. Weiss’s soft moans are the lyrics, legs wrapped tightly around the wolf’s waist. (She can feel Ruby’s tail wagging with each thrust, and she might comment on it if her’s wasn’t wrapped tightly around the younger woman’s tensed thigh.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss can feel her orgasm building with each stroke, but she keeps getting distracted by the affection in Ruby’s eyes. Every part of this felt like a quick fuck, except </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something about the taller woman made this moment more meaningful than it should be, heat or not. A calloused thumb presses into Weiss’s clit after a particularly potent thrust and her claws dig into broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Weiss mewls, locking her legs around Ruby’s still thrusting hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby howls with her orgasm, hips still bucking and twitching. At the first pulse of her inside of Weiss, thumb still rubbing slow steady circles against her clit, she peaks as well. They come down together, breathing each other’s air in heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was-” Ruby’s voice is low and husky, and it does nothing to actually bring Weiss down from her euphoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing. Really.” They laugh softly, but Weiss can feel Ruby is still hard inside her and she shifts, “Did you not-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I- I did…” Ruby flushes softly, her accent coming out a little thicker and slurred. “I gotta- the whole thing- ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clicks for the silvery cat after a moment, “Oh- so you have to… knot me?” The terms feel a little weird when she says it. Cats were different, not that she wanted to experience the same thing with another feline, having Ruby locked inside of her sounded much more pleasant anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby, for her part, looked very embarrassed at the prospect. “That’s two for you though right?” She presses a gentle thumb into Weiss’ ribs, rubbing softly. “I got a little rough too, I don’t want ya’ to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s impeccable, the way Ruby could be so gentle and caring while her still very erect cock is filling Weiss up. She wants to say something, anything to ease Ruby’s worries, but she’s already aroused again, and every time Ruby’s mouth moves to speak Weiss can only think about those teeth pressed to her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, she tugs the wolf down and rolls her hips against the erection still inside her. Ruby groans against her throat, pulling Weiss closer before releasing a soft growl. “If you really want to keep this up, I have a suggestion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s innocent enough, or it would be if Ruby wasn’t trying very hard not to rut into Weiss without abandon. The suggestion, as it turns out, is “</span>
  <em>
    <span>doggy style</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and Weiss actually laughed when the words left Ruby’s mouth. Ruby explains the reason for the positioning, very clinical if not for the deep flush across tanned cheeks, visible even in the darkened room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Weiss is on her hands and knees she feels more vulnerable than she thought she would. Chancing a look behind her she shutters at the hungry look in silver eyes and had to press her head into her folded arms to catch her breath. Had anyone ever looked at her like that? Like she was the only meal for miles around and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>starved </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the side of the road? She thinks no, but only for the moment it takes for Ruby to press a warm hand to her back and run the other against wet folds. She mumbles something about telling her if Weiss is ever uncomfortable, but the heiress can’t think past what’s about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thrust is easier this time, with Weiss still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, filled with Ruby’s first round of cum. She shivers at the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, both physically and metaphorically, it is to be here, under </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Weiss thinks suddenly like it would be wrong if she was in this situation with anyone else, but because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the nearly invisible mechanic in a small town outside of Vale that Weiss just couldn’t help </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hilts at her knot, careful not to push too far in, and Weiss isn’t sure if anything is real anymore. She feels like she’s already ready to cum again with the stiff cock filling her up again, and in this position, hitting all the right spots so effortlessly. The wolf pulls out and pushes back in and Weiss’s arms shake and give away, planting her face against the soft plush of the queen-sized bed with a deep throaty moan. The next thrust sends Weiss over the edge again, and if it weren’t for Ruby’s hands holding up her hips she would have collapsed. She expects Ruby to keep going, to get to her peak as fast as possible, but she slows down and presses a calming hand on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Weiss shutters, she can almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruby talking through her cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby Rose… If you do not fuck me till that knot makes me cum again I will make you pay for the next date.” She purrs low to accent her point and feels Ruby shutter behind her. “And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be cheap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shiver runs through the wound-up wolf before she starts her low thrusting again. She starts out slow and steady again but progresses into a rougher thrust that has her knot trying to breach Weiss’ tightened walls. Beneath the hungry wolf, Weiss feels like she’s on cloud nine, hands clenched into the sheets and comforter beneath her. Every roll of desperate hips sends a flood of pleasure through her, and she’s not sure what her orgasm count is anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss feels her lover’s thrusts become more erratic, and when she looks back she’s greeted by starved silver eyes that only focus when they make eye contact. Mustering all the strength she has, Weiss pushes herself up, tugging the wolf’s hands to hold her upright, back against Ruby’s chest. Ruby’s hands move to her chest, squeezing softly before pinching her nipples roughly. Weiss moans again, purring low and deep, as she reaches up and back to dig sharpened claws into Ruby’s shoulder, making the wolf howl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing baby?” Talking is hard between thrusts, and this angle hits another spot that makes her legs shake. “You’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruby.” It’s all said as a purr, using her other hand to trace Ruby’s jaw over her shoulder. The wolf groans low, biting into Weiss’ shoulder and making the feline buck her hips in pleasure. “Yeah, just like that baby.” They’re both a moaning mess, much like the bed below them. Ruby sucks roughly at Weiss’ neck, thoughts of leaving marks long gone in their fit of passion and pleasure. Weiss’ tail moves to wrap around Ruby’s waist as if it has a mind of its own, desperate for everything that Ruby can give. “That’s my good girl,” Weiss urges, feeling Ruby’s own tail moving quickly. “Be a good girl and give me everything you have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where this sexual confidence came from she doesn’t know, but she knows she likes telling Ruby she’s doing a good job, if for no other reason than to feel that rough thrust she does after hearing it. She chants a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> between her praises, and when Ruby finally reaches the point right before she cums she thrusts roughly into Weiss, pushing her knot past her slick lips and sending Weiss over the edge again. This orgasm is rougher and more passionate than the first one. Weiss feels her whole body clench and roll with pleasure. Her eyes roll back and she digs her claws into Ruby’s neck and shoulder with her moan. Ruby’s arms had moved, one hand rests on her collarbone, nearly grabbing her neck, (something Weiss feels like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to explore,) the other hand is tightened at Weiss’s thigh. When she feels the muscles within Weiss tighten around her, knot and all, she howls with her own orgasm that has her thrusting choppy and erratic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the first time, Ruby’s knot holds in all of her cum, filling Weiss with a warm fluid that makes her head spin. They both collapse Ruby on top of Weiss, both breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what now?” Everything ached, though it was a pleasant ache, Weiss did plan to sleep at some point tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re gonna be home, late darlin’.” It’s all slurred roughly into Weiss’ neck, but accented in soft easy kisses. “You wanted my knot, it’s going to take some time before it comes out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss huffs and tries to sit up with minimal results. What she does end up doing is grinding her hip against Ruby and sending another spike of pleasure through her own body. She moans roughly and Ruby takes the opportunity to snake her arm under Weiss and presses two fingers against Weiss’s clit. “You’re so sensitive, Weiss.” It’s playful, a light tease that makes the silver-haired woman flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am you dolt! I don’t usually have sex with random mutts I meet on the side of the road!” It’s said harshly, but Ruby laughs softly at the jab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Weiss, I think you’re special too.” She presses into Weiss’ clit again, rolling soft circles over the sensitive bud of nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-ruby!!” She moans again, weak and needy. “What are you d-doing to me?” It’s more a question for herself, the way she gasps and rolls herself along Ruby’s still a little hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, let me take care of you baby.” Another hand snakes around to press into Weiss’ lips, and the heiress opens her mouth to suck on the rough digits. Ruby moans in response, still sensitive herself, “You told me how good I was doing, but let me tell you how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re doin’.” Another rough suck on the calloused digits makes Ruby buck her hips again before increasing her pace on Weiss’s clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she cums again it’s not as intense as the first time, but it does send Ruby over the edge one last time as well. With both of them so worn out, they don’t move much after that. When they catch their breath Ruby’s knot slips out with only a little effort and they take turns cleaning up, choosing to shower separately as they do so. Weiss sleeps in the bed with Ruby, wrapped securely in the strong wolf’s arms.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ruby wakes to the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing. Clumsily she rolls out of bed and into her living room to find the fancy cell phone of her bedmate and answers it roughly. “Yello?” It’s mumbled and thick with her accent and sleep and the caller on the other line is silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” The Atlesian accented voice shouldn’t catch her by surprise, but it does and Ruby pulls the phone away from her face to look at the name again. Under a particularly business-y photo of a feline woman that looks like an older stiffer Weiss, it reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Weiss?” The woman is all business, stern and angry held back by a dam of worry. Ruby takes a moment to check the time on her microwave, 9:43 AM. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepin’. Can I take a message?” There’s a rough sound on the other end of the line before the woman nearly growls her response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake her up. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan of her own Ruby trudges back into her bedroom. She’s greeted with the lovely sight of Weiss pale and beautiful, covered in small bruises and light scratches from the night before, and draped in the red of Ruby’s sheets. Her ears twitch at the soft noise of Ruby’s entry, but she doesn’t quite stir. Something about the scene feels so domestic and it nearly scares Ruby, but instead, she’s filled with a soft warm emotion that makes her heart beat faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have ta?” She mumbles into the phone, feeling so distant from the real world while she’s looking at the angel in her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other line, Winter is inconsolable, nearly shouting through gritted teeth to speak with Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling on the ground next to her bed Ruby presses a soft kiss against Weiss’ temple. The motion doesn’t wake the older woman, but she grumbles softly at the light from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, baby… Time to wake up.” The pet name from the night before slips out without meaning to, but the soft words do the trick and rouse Weiss from her sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bleary blue eyes blink to life and come alive in the late morning sun. “Wha-?” When she spots Ruby she softens, racing for Ruby’s hands to pull her back into bed. There's something mischievous in her gaze when she tugs Ruby into a hungry kiss. “Good morning gorgeous.” She smiles lazily into the kiss before breaking it to tug Ruby on top of her. “Are we going to have a repeat of last night? I think I can go a few more rounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question makes Ruby flush, very aware of the phone in her hand, and the person on the other line. Gaping she holds the phone out to Weiss, who takes a look at the caller ID and flushes a deep red before snatching it away and clearing her throat. Ruby settles her weight on Weiss and watches with her cheek in her hand as Weiss takes the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter? Good morning.” The woman on the other end of the phone is much quieter with Weiss, likely calmed by the knowledge that the other woman was fine. “I was offered a place to stay by the mechanic fixing my car. Yes well… We had a long night. No… Winter, that’s hardly-” The pale woman flushes deeply, cheeks and neck scarlet and Ruby thinks it’s her new favorite color. “I’ll be home sometime today. Sorry I couldn’t make it into the office.” She hangs up roughly and sighs. “I'm sorry if she yelled at you.” She grumbles out, and Ruby is sure the smaller woman is mortified by the prospect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’ a repeat from last night wouldn’t fix.” Ruby drawls out, smirking playfully at the older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… I think I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>